Covers
by Meaks88
Summary: A love potion trope. Featuring hermione and draco. WIP just getting ideas down.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one

Love potions and confusion

Class, today we will be brewing amortentia, can any one tell me what this potion does?

Hermione raised her hand she saw the eye rolls but no one else had raised their hand so she did. "Sir it's known as a love potion, which is rather incorrect it doesn't create love rather focuses on infatuation". She ignored the groans from other 6th years. She had given up trying to "fit in" months before 6th year began. All she wanted was a normal school year. Focusing back on their new potions teacher professor slughorn as he asked the class what amortentia smelt like? Again no one raised their hand so hermione did. "Sir it smells different to each person and is said to smell like the one they love"

In all honesty she was surprised he was showing them this potion, snape would never have included it like this, the potential for slipped potions and broken hearts was too strong.

Hermione brewed her potion diligently noting that Harry and Rons potions both looked incorrect, it wasn't up to her this year to keep their grades up. This was her year.

Once finished she took a deep breath through her nose expecting it to smell like quidditch, bacon and sweat. She was wrong so wrong and she was horrified. Instead the smell of parchment, linen and whisky wafted through her thoughts. Who the? Looking around the room she felt eyes boring into her head turning they locked with malfoys. No no and no absolutely not. He smirked and she ducked her head cringing. It's just a silly potion, it means nothing she chanted it was all she could do to stop from making a scene in the middle of class.

Looking toward Ron and Harry she noted they both looked pleased with the scent of their potion, but refused to tell her what they smelt. Men! Surely if Ron had smelt her scent he'd tell her, he couldn't be that oblivious could he?

Leaving class faster than normal she was stunned when a hand pulled her into an alcove, whipping her wand out a hex on her lips she turned to see the last person she'd have expected pulling her into an alcove.

Malfoy let me go before I hex you three ways from Sunday! She sputtered. The confused look on his face at her comment made her suddenly start laughing, of course the pure blood git had never heard that phrase it was muggle and he wouldn't deign to know anything about muggles.

Granger stop someone will hear you he hissed.

Right well what in the name of Merlin did you pull me in here for? It's unlike you to not publicly humiliate me! She noticed he cringed at her comment only slightly but she noticed. That was what she did notice things, about people, places and books. She could see subtleties no one else did and while annoying at times it was also useful and right now she was intrigued.

I am well I, what did you smell?

Why would I tell you malfoy? He looked at her smirking and replied vanilla, books and coffee. Her face must have said it all, with wide eyes and open mouth she was lost for words. Not skipping a beat malfoy continued. Not every book is as it's cover seems, some merely keep up the appearance people have been lead to see. And he turned and left her still speechless staring after his white blonde head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bookless

Hermione was stumped and she didn't like to be stumped. With no answers available in books she was left to question malfoy's words. They rolled over in her mind whenever it began to wander "not every book is as it's cover seems, some merely keep up the appearance people have been lead to see". Did this mean Malfoy wasn't a muggle hating pure blood snob? Was his allegiance light rather than dark? Did he truly smell her scent? For days the questions plagued her mind. It wasn't as if she could confront him either, oh no that would be a disaster. Hiding in the sanctuary she plotted scenario after scenario until she heard a muffled chuckle. "Granger stop thinking so loud, some of us are trying to study". "Then leave, studying generally requires me to think". Malfoy came round a bookcase and stood smirking at her. "Of course it does Hermione, but you clearly are not thinking of your potions homework" raising an eyebrow he looked towards her lists of questions and notes. Hermione quickly shuffled the under her books before snapping her eyes to his "what did you call me?" "Hermione, that's your name isn't it?" "Yes but everyone insists on calling me 'granger' especially you". "Well potions changed that didn't Hermione" he rolled her name off his lips like he'd been saying it forever and strolled away from her. Again leaving a stuttering flustered Hermione in his wake.


End file.
